Just another day at the office
by KlikStar
Summary: We've seen them at their best and we've seen them at their worst.  But what would they be like when it's just another day at the office?  Part of the 4WS saga.


Just an random little oneshot based on a 'normal' day in the lives of my four favourite guys.

Inspired by the fact that if I have to fill in one more pointles piece of paperwork I'm going to lose it.

I don't own the characters, but I wish I did. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Just another day at the office<span>

"I shall smite thee and all who follow you."

Sky blue eyes looked up in confusion and a form of mild surprise at the man who'd spoken, the questioning gaze they levelled upon the raven haired soldier before them not being a result of his clearly displeased current frame of mind, but more about the wording chosen to express his displeasure.

"Ummm, Zack." The cadet mumbled uncertainly, a blonde eyebrow rising in silent enquiry as he echoed the others words with a softer, more curious voice. "Smite thee?"

"Oh, come on." The raven haired teen moaned, the last word being dragged out way too much for a man of such age, authority and stature.

Then again, Zack's mental age had never really fit with either his physical age or rank.

"This blows." Was huffed out in response much like an exasperated child would do, a loud solid thunking sound following almost a heartbeat later as a head of ebony coloured spikes fell forward to connect with the solid desk currently being worked at.

Cloud only jumped a little bit at the sound, it was loud after all, and quickly discarded his own work to hurry over to the others side.

"What's wrong?"

Beautiful violet eyes looked up through dark bangs and a full blown puppy pout was instantly displayed to the cadet, the almost childlike helpless expression making the blonde's tender heart melt within moments of seeing it.

"Save me. Please." Zack begged, his body rising from its collapsed position just high enough to fling itself weakly towards the younger male's slim frame and capture it possessively around the waist. The powerful arms that could almost move mountains suddenly clinging to the smaller form as if it were a life line thrown to him upon a stormy sea, the sword calloused hands gripping the back of the cadet's blue uniform top and effectively preventing Cloud from escaping any time soon.

"Poor baby." The blonde teased lightly with mock sympathy. A second, and equally dramatic as the first, sulky expression on handsome features making him snort in mild amusement and pamper the older teen with an adoring chaste kiss upon his head.

"You have no idea how much I'm suffering here, do you?" Zack whined, a tiny scowl surprisingly finding a place upon his brow as he spoke.

"Nope, I can't possibly know how bad it is being a First class soldier with the world falling at your feet all the time." The cadet replied sarcastically, his own version of a put out look forming on angelic features.

Zack's laughter was more of a snorted sound of amusement when he took in the blonde's offended look, the small pile of text books and notes Cloud had pushed aside only seconds ago testament to his own atrocious work load that, in its own way, was just as unfair as the soldier's.

"Paper work sucks." Zack concluded firmly, his whole body effortlessly easing back into the chair he sat upon and happily dragging the cadet along with it.

Cloud squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly pulled off balance and began to fall forward, his instincts barley registering the unexpected displacement of his weight before he was scooped up off the floor and found himself being arranged to sit comfortably on the soldier's lap. His irritation at the other for doing such a thing only lasting a few seconds as he was quickly pulled into another wonderful hug against a well developed torso, those strong arms instinctively finding their place around his lithe body once more and holding him with both love and tenderness as they sought comfort of their own.

"Jerk." The blonde breathed fondly, the light dusting of colour and warmth to his cheeks showing that like his voice there was no real malice in the word as it was spoken.

Zack's grin only grew bigger and brighter as he held the cadet close, as he snuggled his head into that spot between Cloud's throat and his gradually developing chest and breathed in deeply.

The long drawn out release of air was almost like a contented sigh as the raven haired teen took what he needed from the other's presence, as he pushed away all the irritations of his job in favour of hiding within the safety of the cadet's arms and the heartfelt embrace they now shared.

Cloud didn't chastise the soldier for what he was doing, nor did he waste breath reminding the older teen of his obligations as a first. Especially considering it was only administration based tasks, which were the bane of the raven haired teen's job requirements. Instead he let Zack distract himself for a few minutes and get over whatever metaphorical bug had got into him regarding the paper work currently laid out before them, knowing, understanding, and accepting that it had never been his lover's strong point.

It was safe to say that Zack was the 'hands on' type of guy, much to Cloud's delight at times, and would happily get involved with any assignment or mission even if it meant coming home covered in mud. Or worse a couple of times, but the blonde really didn't want to think about that right now. Either way, nothing could discourage the soldier when he was out and about trying to help people, trying to save the world, trying to be a hero.

But put the mighty First behind a desk, pile a mountain of administrative related documentation in front of him, and suddenly the soldier was defeated. It was almost comical, a weakness that shouldn't have been, and it was far too funny for Cloud not to take some sick pleasure in it.

Sadly though the blonde could also understand the reason for the soldier's feelings, the sometimes ridiculously enormous amounts of pointless paperwork that were forced in front of the First, all of them in fact, with the unspoken expectation to just do it being beyond pointless. Forms for this, reports for that, and even reviews and reams of data that had to be analysed and evaluated. Endless repetition on a daily bases, that would seem to last for weeks only to be started all over again the following month.

Sobering blue spheres slowly looked back across to their own heap of tiresome homework, two of the essays which still had to be completed quickly coming to mind in relation to their own worthlessness as part of his training. It was a paper pushing exercise for the sake of it, a test of some kind he was sure. But he just couldn't see the purpose of it himself.

But, as they say, a job's a job and sometimes you have to do things that aren't nice as part of it. And yes, while paperwork was horrible, it didn't get anyone killed. Did it? Could it?

Returning his uncertain gaze back to the bowed head of raven coloured spikes still nestled beneath his chin the blonde did have to wonder about that last thought. This was Zack after all. Anything could happen in the soldier's desperate attempt to escape his office based tasks and on most occasions something normally did happen. And it was never anything good.

Apparently Gaia had also been listening to their shared thoughts and feelings about such tedious matters and with a smile on her face had decided to answer the question for him, as not more than ten seconds after the worrisome thought flittered through his head then Zack's office door was flung open to reveal Sephiroth. The might general himself suddenly filling the simple doorframe with silver hair flowing, mercury coloured eyes shinning brightly with wisps of mako green, and his fucking huge sword drawn ready for battle.

"Seph?"

Nobody could have missed the hesitation and unease in the soldier's voice as he spoke, nor would they have blamed him for suddenly speaking to his more senior officer as if he were a young child on the verge of a mighty tantrum. As it was, Cloud's far too wide eyes struggled to glance down at his speaking lover, to break free of the almost ethereal danger which seemed to glow before them and demand attention. The dark beauty currently presented before them so gloriously, somehow managing to be both wonderfully thrilling and hauntingly terrifying all at once.

"You ok man?" Zack asked as calmly as he could, an uncertain smile holding a place on his lips as equally large violet eyes were shrouded by a slight frown on his handsome features as he spoke.

"If I have to fill in one more pointless piece of paper I'm going to kill something."

The soldier's deep rich laughter was the only thing that kept the cadet grounded as he stared at his eldest lover in shock. Never would he have believed that Sephiroth was as easily frustrated by such mundane things as his raven haired boyfriend, his jaw quickly closing from where it had fallen open in stunned silence at the words. A moment later and the cadet's pale pink lips lifted up into a small smile as Zack's heartfelt exclamation at the humour of the situation worked its magic, like it always did these days, and instantly soothed the tension like a healing balm.

"How about we blow this joint and go grab some pizza?" The soldier suggested, once his laughter had eased to a lighter chuckling sound and he was able to speak more clearly.

"I'm sure I am supposed to discourage the use of explosives within the Shinra building, especially given your history with Reno, however …" Sephiroth began, his response causing both sapphire and amethyst coloured orbs to widen in disbelief at the sincerity heard within it. "… on this occasion I may just help you. Especially if it removes that horrendous pile of reports currently taking up most of the space on my desk."

"It's just an expression Seph." Zack managed through another bought of laughter, his grin reaching from ear to ear as he shifted the blonde off his lap and happily stood to leave now that indirect permission to do so had been given. "We aren't really going to blow this place up."

"Oh."

And nobody missed the unexpected and most definitely disappointed tone in that little sound.

"You could always use a low level fire spell." Cloud offered helpfully, his own smile growing as he took in the materia textbook, along with his other assignments, which they appeared to be leaving behind in their hasty retreat from the offices. "In theory it would have the desired effect without causing too much damage."

"Don't encourage him Spiky." Zack stage whispered in the blonde's ear, his lavender orbs not missing anything as silvery orbs momentarily shimmered with actual contemplation and amusement at the idea.

"Encourage who to do what, yo?"

"Blow things up." Sephiroth stated simply.

"Burn things." Cloud explained just as dryly.

Their words escaping at exactly the same time and making Zack's eyes roll towards the heavens in silent prayer, while the mantra 'I was only kidding' played on loop within his mind, as sea-green spheres practically ignited with a fire of their own at the idea.

"Sweet." Reno cheered happily, his feet moving with an added little skip to their step as he fell in line beside them as they walked towards the nearest exit. "I got this stack of reports on my desk we can start with, yo. Been looking for an excuse to 'accidentally' lose them all day." He explained enthusiastically, the little bunny ears he created with his fingers in the air leaving no doubt in their minds that the accidental part was being said sarcastically.

It was in that moment that four men became united as one due to more than just their love for each other, their age, rank and differing positions of authority meaning nothing in the face of a united front against a common enemy and its planned demise.


End file.
